


Happenstance

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, fake married, now with soulmates au attached, special offer only today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You drunkenly proposed to me and I drunkenly accepted and I posted about it on social media and now everybody thinks we are getting married, but we aren't even dating AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have another chapter. It's a twoshot.  
> Also if any of you can guess Arya and Gendry's special soulmate 'power' I'll write you a drabble with whatever request you want.(jk you can still request things and I'd most likely write them). It's hinted, but it's not obvious. And yes, of course they are each other soulmates, but this matter will be approached next chapter. Consider this chapter an introduction. Or something.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Arya looked at her computer’s screen while rubbing her temples. This wasn't happening, Gods be good this wasn’t happening to her. Well, of course, it was happening, but she liked to stay in the post drunk currently hungover denial a little more.

…

Alright, back to solving the problem. How the fuck do you solve something like this? Simply, you can’t. Because the number one rule of the 21st century is that once something is posted on a social network, it’s basically law. What was in their mind when they did that?Oh, right. Margarita mixed with lemon drop or something She couldn’t quite remember. Why didn’t she listen to Ygritte and unplug the internet before getting drunk? Why? Why were the Gods punishing her like this? She slammed her head on the table.

On the other side, Gendry groaned.

“I had my head on this table first. Then you slam your head and bam, my headache comes back. ”he mumbled.

Arya would have given him a sarcastic reply, but she was a tiny bit sorry for him. Poor bull has a low tolerance to alcohol. And last night put her in a seriously drunk state and Arya could hold her liquor. It must have been a wild ride for Gendry.

“Your headache is our last worry. We are in so much shit.” remarked Arya while lifting her head and rubbing her temples.”And it’s your fault!”

Gendry finally lifted his head and looked at her with a mix o confusion and annoyance.

“How is it my fault?” he questioned.

“You are the one who drunkenly proposed to me!”

“You are the one who drunkenly accepted. You are also the one who drunkenly posted it all over social media!”

He was slightly angry and Arya could feel anger in her too She took a deep breath and calmed down. No time for arguing.

“Gendry, be a dear and move that sexy ass over here and help me solve this fucking problem!” Arya's voice went from sweet to imperious in a matter of seconds.

“Yes, ma’am.” Gendry rolled his eyes and came behind her, bending over so he could read the comments on her twitter.

“Wow, people seem really found of us getting married. Are they aware we are not dating?” he questioned.

“Well Wylla always believed we are secretly dating.” remarked Arya looking up at him.

It was true. The first time Wylla came over so they could work on some project Gendry was home. Well, technically Gendry was just getting home from the laundromat with a bunch of, you guessed, clean clothes. When he went to put them to dry on balcony Wylla went full detective on her and asked about everything. Is he your soulmate, is he your boyfriend, since when are you dating, holy shit Arya you lucky. And she didn’t even want to hear when Arya explained her they were room mates and friends. ‘Roomates/friends don’t wash each other sexy underwear’. Well, yes they do when it’s laundry day.

“Tom and Anguy wrote us a song or something.” Gendry said.”It’s disturbing.”

Arya didn’t even want to think about it. She reread the comments. Most of them were their friends and acquaintances screaming about how they knew something was up between the two of them and saying they should be invited, Wylla and Dany arguing about who should be maid of honour. Her brothers and father screaming bloody murder and ‘ARYA STARK YOU CAN’T MARRY(somebody we don’t know, of course)’. Bran probably added the last part. Her mother screaming bloody murder and ‘Arya you can’t marry someone who isn’t from a good family or your soulmate!’.

Ugh, soulmates. Arya hated that thing so hard. Did the Gods sit at a party one day and decided ‘Hey, why don’t we randomly pair humans with other humans. Even if some of these humans are absolutely horrible human being let’s just connect them somehow to other people for shit and giggles.’ She despised it. The only good thing was probably the fact soulmates manifested differently for everybody. You may get the first word you say to your soulmate tattoed, you may have a mental connection to them. Things like that She didn’t find her soulmate and she wasn’t kin on the idea of searching for him either. Her soulmate could be an asshole for all she knew. Arya was fine without it.

“What are we doing now?” asked Gendry bringing her back to reality.

She shrugged.

“Fuck knows. What if I make another post saying that the last one I did while drunk?”

“I doubt anybody will believe that. Also, Wylla and Dany seem to have a very thoughtful discretion about the bridesmaids’ dresses colour.” he says pointing to her screen to one of the tweets.

“Fuck. Fuck shit double fuck whoopie do fuckidy fuck fuck.”

Gendry looked at her with his eyebrows raised, but she ignored his judgement of her choice of insults.

“We need a plan.” she remarks.

“Great. I make the best plans in my dreams.” and with that Gendry lies on the floor and few seconds later he is asleep.

“Fucker.” Arya mutters under her breath, but in an affective manner.

Back to the crisis. What int he Sveen Hells were they supposed to do? Gendry was right, nobody will believe anything else at this point. And knowing her family, they’ll be here by tomorrow at least with all the bloody murder screaming. Arya wanted to scream just thinking about it. What the hell, were they supposed to actually get married? Of course not, that was ridiculous. What meant to be married anyway? Bes friends who had sex while being in love, right? Well, she and Gendry are best friends and they have lots of sex, but they aren’t in love. Hey, don’t judge now. The isolation is bad and sex warms you faster than three blankets in winter. And the times when the electricity falls and there is nothing to do, especially when most times it’s at night. They have to busy themselves with something. And the showering together counted too, even if they didn’t have sex that much in the shower. They still did it almost all the time. It saved a lot of money from the water bill. 

Arya looked at Gendry who was snoring on the floor. Her stubborn bull who was cooking pasta with her at three in the morning and who walked Nymeria with her and who made her massages after a long day giving fencing lessons. Now thinking about it, it wouldn’t be so bad being married to him. She felt content while watching him sleep. The sleep got to her too, slowly. Arya felt ready to drop out of the chair and use his back as her bed and sleep too. While her eyelids were slowly closing her thoughts drifted to the idea of marriage. Not much of a change and they could use the wedding presents. And there was also the tax thing….Arya's eyes snapped open as she jumped out of her chair. That was it!

She took her water glass off the table and poured him over Gendry’s head. He jumped up, wide awake and Arya felt odd as her heart beated faster for a moment.

“We should totally get married!” she shouted 

Gendry looked at her a little bit confused, his mind still fuzzy from the sleep. He frowned.

“Can you repeat?” he asked while getting on his feet.

“I said, we should totally get married.” she repeated while putting the water glass back on the table.

She didn’t leave him the chance to answer. Arya pulled him down by his shirt’s collar and brought him down.

“Imagine, the tax advantages, the health insurance advantages, the….” Gendry didn’t let her finish.

Instead, he picked her up and started spinning her around The glee was visible in his eyes and Arya felt a wave of excitement taking over her too.  
“Arya, you are a genius!” he exclaimed not stopping spinning her around. 

Nymeria, who till then slept peacefully on the bed, woke up and looked at them questionable.

Arya felt euphoric. It may be the spinning, it may be whatever was left from the alcohol still in her body and fogging a little corner of her mind. It could be both. She didn’t even realise when Gendry lost his balance an they both feel on the floor. Well, she did realise it. When she found herself on top of him, both sprawled on the carpet. Arya and Gendry exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

This will be so fucking good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part. Hope you'll like it guys. Also the ending is very dialogueish, but use your imagination. Sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Also, this is their wedding cake https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/95349717084280510/

Arya was humming happily while her milkshake was being mixed. She took a glance at the clock. There was another hour till Gendry will come from work. So she will have the milkshake all for herself. Not that she minded sharing, but Gendry always asked for a sip and ended up drinking half of it. He probably didn’t realise what a big mouth and appetite he had. Arya turned her attention back to her milkshake, tapping her fingers on the counter as she watched the mixer spinning the chocolate and bananas. The mixer was an wedding gift. Arya smiled involuntary thinking about the wedding. Or more precisely the wedding night.

\--------------  
The high heels went straight into the trash been. Or better said, Arya threw them in.

“Four points!” she shouted happily while waving the wine bottle around.

Gendry entered the room right behind her, carrying half of their wedding cake’s base in his hands and slamming the door shut with his foot.

“Oh, look, more alcohol!” she said when she noticed another bottle of something on the table, wrapped with a nice white ribbon.”Worry not, I said I want the wifi cut from this room till morning.”

“Good” said Gendry while locking the door.”You’d probably drunkenly post about how you’re pregnant and get me killed. I barely escaped alive after meeting your father and brothers then.”

Arya let herself fall on the huge bed She felt like drowning in the comfortable mattress.

“Don’t talk about my family, you’ll ruin the mood.” she groaned.

“What mood?”

“The cake eating mood!” she exclaimed getting up in one fast move.

“The cake eating mood?” Gendry asked mockingly.

“Yes, you stupid. Now bring on the cake.” Arya said while jumping in the King sized bed like a kid who had to much sugar.

Gendry hopped like a joyful rabbit to the table. Which was so uncharacteristic and hilarious at the same time that it made Arya laugh. Gendry frowned at her while taking the cake and sitting on the bed. Arya stopped her jumping and sat down, Turkish style. Bless her extremely comfortable dress. She was ready to attack the cake when Gendry exclaimed ‘Oh, fuck’. Arya rose her eyebrows at his remark.

“I forgot the spoons.” he said apologetically.

Arya groaned and her stomach did the same. After few hours of an Oscar-worthy performance Arya wanted nothing but to eat that cake. And Gods know she wasn’t about to delay that for the sake of manners. So she did the most rational thing and grabbed a piece with her hands.

“Fuck spoons.” she said before starting to eat her cake. She loved the combination of whipped cream, honey, hazelnuts and chocolate. Hot Pie did the best wedding cake ever.

“Fuck spoons.” Gendry agreed and imitated her action grabbing some cake himself.

They ate in silence for a little and Arya ended up resting her head on his shoulder. After this crazy day, she just felt content. 

“Should I open one of the drinks?” asked Gendry at some point.

“Sure.”

Well on his way to the wine bottle, Gendry moved his hand -full of cake- in such a way that some of it ended up on her face.

“Er….oops?” he said few moments later when he noticed.

Arya sighed a little and put her arm around his shoulder.

“Gendry, my dear now husband…” she said in a sweet voice while slowly running her fingers through his hair.

He was about to turn to her, but Arya didn’t give him the chance. She face planted him into the cake.

“...you have cake on your face.” she declared using her normal voice.

Gendry lifted his head and glared at her through some layers of whipped cream, chocolate and fondant.

Arya giggled.

“You little shit.” he said trying to sound harsh, but there was a tiny bit of amusement in his voice.

Arya smile grew and she moved closer. She bent over and licked the excess of whipped cream from the top of his nose.

“You taste very good.”

\-----------------------------

Arya smiled grew even wider. She didn’t remember much after that, it was a bit blurry. What she was sure of was that they finished the cake, they got drunk, they drunkenly did the hockey pockey dance at some point and fell asleep cuddling. The wedding’s night was good, but the honeymoon(honeymoon more like honey week, who the hell has time for an actual month away?) was fantastic. They went camping. It was great. Marshmallows, bonfires, starry nights, sex in the forest. Arya developed a whole new love for sex in the forest.

The mixer stopped and Arya smiled. Here comes her milkshake. Arya was ready to pour it in a glass and go work on that linguistics paper when she felt her heart starting to beat faster for no reason. And suddenly it was harder to breath and there were cold sweat drops rolling down her temples. She felt her body tremble and she needed to hold onto the counter, cause it was to much, the panic and adrenaline filling her senses. Then it was gone as it came. She was breathing hard, like she’ve just run a marathon and her body relaxed a little. Arya put her hand over her chest, her heart was going back to a steady rhythm. She took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of herself. What the hell was that? Certainly something that didn’t have to do with her. All those emotions….holy shit. What was that? Arya took another breath and went for her laptop. Time to find out.

She googled things for a good amount of time. Because google was being an unhelpful bitch and didn’t get her the results she wanted. Things about anger control, panic attacks and others. She felt like slamming her head with the laptop. The she found something actually released in the last place she expected: a forum where you people discussed soulmate ‘powers’. Oh fuck, no. Not soulmates. She sighed, but went reading the comments. She had to figure this thing out. She found out a lengthy comment that explained it all for soulmates who get this ‘power’. Experimenting each other emotions. Feeling all they feel involuntary. It had it’s up and downs. You could feel all the good things, but you could also feel anger, sadness desperation. The full package. It was also written it could be controlled. Controlled as in making your soulmate feel positive emotions, calming them down if they are angry, cheering them up if they have a shitty day and so on.

And it suddenly made sense. That thing that happened earlier, many times when she was little and felt so much anger for no reason or that one time when she was what thirteen and started jumping around because she was so ridiculously happy and excited for unknown reason. It made sense. But in the last years she didn’t get anything like that. Not till today. Or...actually yes, she did. At the wedding she felt so nervous, like she wanted to jump out of the window and just go. And it was so uncharacteristically for her, she knew how to control her emotions when needed. Maybe it was a soulmate thing? Arya frowned. Thinking about it there was another incident. The hungover morning when she poured water over Gendry and she was almost as startled as him. 

But that would mean...Gendry was her soulmate? She started laughing. How ironical would that be? No, it was impossible. She will prove it. Yeah, she will prove there was no way in hell Gendry was her soulmate. How ridiculous. They would have figured it out by now. Arya closed her laptop just in time to hear a motorcycle speeding down through the opened window. She would recognise Gendry’s bike anywhere. So Arya jumped out of the bed and rushed to the other side of their loft. She glued herself to the wall. She will be hidden by the door when Gendry opens it and she will scare him. It’s a good way to prove he isn’t her soulmate.

She waited there and when the door opened she jumped out from behind it and shouted ‘BO’. And she felt it. She was just as startled as Gendry, but she didn’t have the chance to process the thought. Gendry tackled her. And she wrestled him right back, cause what the fuck does he think he is doing? The kicked the door closed and rolled all over the floor till they hit the table. They were both breathing heavily.

“Arya?” Gendry asked dumbfounded.

From atop him Arya rolled her eyes.

“Of course, you idiot.”

“Why did you scare the living wits out of me?” he questioned.

“First of all you don’t have any wits, you are stupid.” he looked ready to argue at that, but she stopped him”Secondly I was proving something.”

“Proving what to whom?” he frowned.

“Proving to myself that you are my soulmate.” 

There. She said it. She actually admitted it. It was proved. Her soulmate is her best friend. And she only now found out. Gendry laugh brought her back to reality. And she started laughing too.

“I know why I’m laughing, but why are you laughing?” he questioned.

“I’m laughing because you are laughing, bull. We share emotions. That’s our soulmate power.” she explained, trying to convince herself as much. It still seemed so ridiculous.

Gendry blinked at her.

“Alright, nice joke. Really what was with the jump scare.”

“I’m not joking you stupid! Didn’t you ever feel emotions that didn’t feel like they are your own. Like they made no sense in the situation you were in?”

Gendry blinked.

“Fucking hell. You are serious.”

“Very much.”

Then he burst out laughing again. 

“What were the chances? We knew each other for five years and lived together for four. How did you realise?”

“Whatever you did that almost gave me a heart attack, don’t repeat that, whatever it was. Also the wedding. You were nervous, weren’t you? Cause I was and I’m not nervous when I have to put up a show.”

“I was nervous.” Gendry admitted and who wouldn’t? Fours brothers with four direwolves, it wasn’t exactly easy, no matter how much Nymeria liked him.

“Do you think that’s why Nymeria never bite my head off?” he asked

Arya turned her head and looked at her wolf who was peacefully sleeping on the couch, undisturbed by their little wrestling match. 

“Nymeria!” Arya called and the wolf opened it’s eyes.

“Did you know we are soulmates?” she questioned.

Nymeria looked like she wanted to roll her eyes then barked and went back to sleep.

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look. Even the direwolf knew before them. Incredible.

“You know, I think we should celebrate.” he said getting up, but still keeping Arya in his lap.

“Oh?” Arya played nonchalant, She knew where this was going.” Should I order pizza?”

“Not the kind of celebration I had in mind.” he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Oh I know what’s in your mind, don’t worry. A very dirty mind, I might say.” teased Arya.

“I am the dirty minded one?” Gendry snorted ”Remember the Nutella situation?”

Arya gasped.

“We promised we won’t talk about that ever again. You can’t hold that against me.”

“ Fine, I’d rather hold myself against you anyway.”

Arya smirked.

“Clothes off.” she ordered.

“Mhm. But firstly, I remind you it’s my turn to be on top.”

“Uh, no. You were on top last time.”

“Gods Arya, didn’t we already establish fucking you against a wall doesn’t count as being on top?”

“It does.”

“Fine then. But we go two rounds.”

“Three.”

“Are we continuing? Last time we had an argument like that we ended up with what, five rounds? And couldn’t move properly the next day.”

“Don’t remind me. Well, in fact remind me. It was worth it.”

“Do you actually intend to…?”

“No. Two rounds. But I’m on top.”

“No way. Two rounds and I’m on top.”

“Three rounds.” Arya narrowed her eyes.

“Two rounds and a shower.”

“I’ll be thinking about it. Now pants off.”

Gendry gladly compelled.


End file.
